Micro Upgrades
Micro-Upgrades (often called "MUs" for short) are small modifications for turrets, hulls and some of the paints, which increase their stats. They are not as powerful as upgrading the M version of an equipment, yet are capable of making it more powerful or protective. When facing an identical enemy without the proper modifications, the one with the overwhelming stats will destroy the other. Old Mechanism M2]] When selecting any of the bought items in the garage which has micro-upgrades available, an "Upgrade" button will appear on the left of its "Equip" button. Clicking it will reveal a popup window, showing the parameters which can be micro-upgraded. Each parameter has a minimum value, which is the value of the parameter when buying thee item; and a maximum value, which is the point at which the parameter cannot be upgraded any further. For hulls and turrets there are 50 upgrading steps, and the amount of steps for paints varies. The steps grow linearly (e.g. each step for hulls adds 1/50 of the total progress). In the popup window, the list of parameters with their current values is shown, as well as a label showing the growth value for the next upgrade, as well as a number indicating the next parameter value. Below the list of parameters a progress bar shows the number of previously-bought micro-upgrades, and also displays the time it would take for the next upgrade to be applied after bought. On the very bottom is an "Upgrade" button. Pressing it will level-up all parameters by 1 step, and the more micro-upgraded item is, the more expensive the next upgrade would be. When an upgrade is being applied, the "Upgrades" button on the garage for that item has a timer below the word "Upgrade", showing how much is left of the cool down. Players can skip the cool down waiting time by opening the Upgrade popup and pressing the "Speed up" button, which replaces the ordinary "Upgrade". The price of the speed-up is starts as half of the current upgrading price, and gradually decreases over time. New Mechanism The "Upgrade" button is still in the place where it used to be, and upon click the button, the popup window was still there. However, the number of steps for each turret, hull, protection module are changed. The price of fully upgrading an equipment is exactly the same as the price for buying the next modification level of the item. For example, a Railgun M1 costs 31 400 crystals, and fully upgrading it without speed ups will also cost you 31 400. When you have fully upgraded it, the price for the next modification level will be shown as 0. Speed ups will cost double the step cost and decreases over time. Which means if you want to upgrade your Railgun from M0 to M1 but you don't want to wait for the upgrades, you will have to pay triple the original price of an M1 Railgun (Let the original price be "x", so the speed up cost will be "2x". Therefore, spamming the upgrade and speed up button means you will have to pay x + 2x = 3x the original price for the next modification.) Turrets and Hulls: From now on (until the next update), there will be 20 upgrade steps for M0 and M3, and there will only be 10 steps for M1 and M2. Upgrades for M0 turrets and hulls will take 1/3 the original time it takes. Protection Modules: After the new protection modules system has been introduced, players can equip any 3 of the protections against 3 different turrets or mine. The protections will be separated into 3 "Single" modules. There are also new parameters for different modification levels of modules. M0 modules have 10% protection against a mine or a certain type of turret. M1 modules have 15% protection against a mine or a certain type of turret. M2 modules have 25% protection against a mine or a certain type of turret. M3 modules have 35% protection against a mine or a certain type of turret. M3+ (known as M4) modules have 50% protection against a mine or a certain type of turret. Each micro upgrade on a protection module will increase it's protection by 1%. Which means there are 5 micro upgrade levels for M0, 10 for M1 and M2, and 15 for M3. Like turrets and hulls, the price for fully upgrading a module to the next modification level will cost the same as directly buying the next modification. Micro-Upgrades overview Turrets and Hulls In turrets and hulls, the micro-upgrades' values are not as effective as buying the next M upgrade, yet can mean that the tanker can last longer in battle, tanks to parameters such as speed, protection, and even turret damage- which will tanke down enemies before they can deal more damage. When fully micro-upgrading a stat (buying all the steps for a particualar parameter), the player well receive a discount for buying the next M upgrade. A fully micro-upgraded parameter of M(n) is identical to the initial value of that parameter in the M(n+1) upgrade of that turret or hull. For instance, the weight of Hunter M0 is 1,500kg, and the weight of the M1 upgrade is 1959kg; when fully-upgrading the weight parameter of Hunter M0, its weight will be 1959kg. When all parameters are fully micro-upgraded, the player will be able to get the next M upgrade for free, if or when he reaches the rank required for buying the next M. A fully micro-upgraded M3 turret or a hull are often referred as "M3+" or "M4". Paints (before the Disintegration Update) Paints do not have an M upgrade, yet most paints that provide protection against turrets also allow boosting that protection, using micro-upgrades. A paint that can be micro-upgraded will have a list of parameters- each one for a turret which the paint provides protection against. Micro-upgrading any of it will increase the percentage of protection against that turret. The highest possible protection against any turret is 50%. The only paints that provide a 50% protection without the need to micro-upgrade are Graffiti, Zeus and Clay. Paints (after the Disintegration Update) After the Update, paints no longer have any protection against any turret and are now only a visual item that contributes to gear scores. The protections are reformed to the old protection modules system. History *Originally, the value of a fully micro-upgraded parameter was only 75% of the way, and when upgrading all parameters, the discount for the next M upgrade was 70%, rather than 100%. *On November 12, 2015, the number of steps for upgrading any items became 50, which grow linearly. Before that, each item had had its own number of steps for each parameter, and each next step was smaller than the previous ones. In additin to that, the speed-up boost, which could formerly go much higher than the actual micro-upgrade price, was set to start at half the price of the micro-upgrade. In addition, before this update, each parameter had had to be upgraded separately, and multiple parameters couldn't be upgraded simultaneously (required using a cool-down and then buying the others).Changes to micro-upgrades In addition to that, upgrades of the Weight parameter for hulls no longer has an effect on parkour mode in format battles.Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 68 Trivia *There are occasional discounts specifially for micro-upgrades. Most major events also have at least one day with a discount such as this- mostly a 50% discount. *The new micro upgrade system allows you to upgrade every aspect of your turret without having to worry about the other aspects. Sources and references Category:Micro Upgrade Category:Inside the Game Category:Garage